Various micro-cavity resonators have been utilized to re-circulate light and store optical power. In a typical micro-cavity resonator, light traverses around an interior surface of the cavity. The optical power stored in the resonator can be used in cavity quantum electrodynamics (cQED), photonics, and various optics applications. The surface quality or finish usually affects how long light can re-circulate in the resonator. For example, known high-Q micro-cavities include surface-tension induced micro-cavities (STIM), such as droplets or micro-spheres. STIM micro-spheres typically have smooth surfaces that allow light energy to be stored for longer periods of time and provide a high Q factor or Q value.
The “Q factor” or “Q value” measures the stability of light within a resonator. In other words, the Q value measures the relationship between stored energy and the rate of dissipation of the energy. For example, known STIMs or spherical micro-cavities can have Q factors that approach 10 billion, i.e., they can store light energy for 10 billion light cycles. Micro-cavities having higher Q factors can store light energy for longer periods of time compared to micro-cavities having lower Q factors. Micro-cavities with higher Q factors are also typically more sensitive compared to lower Q factor cavities. Thus, micro-cavities having higher Q factor values are generally preferred since they maintain light energy for longer periods of time and can be used in a broader range of applications. For purposes of explanation and to establish a point of reference, a “high” Q value is generally defined as a Q value up to about one million or 106, and an “ultra-high” Q value is generally defined as a Q value greater than a million.
Applications of known high Q spherical and droplet STIM micro-cavities, however, are typically limited to laboratory applications and experiments as a result of their spherical shape and the fabrication controls that are needed to produce a spherical shape.
Thus, known micro-cavity resonators capable of high or ultra-high Q values and the manner in which they are fabricated can be improved. The typical tradeoff between Q value and integration and control should be eliminated or mitigated. More specifically, of micro-resonators should be capable of “high” and “ultra” “high” Q values to “ultra high” Q values while, at the same time, being fabricated with traditional wafer-based processing techniques and equipment. Moreover, micro-cavities capable of ultra-high Q values should be fabricated in a time and cost efficient manner with known wafer processing techniques. Ultra-high Q micro-resonators should also be of a form that is more easily adaptable and compatible with other planar circuits and standard microelectronics fabrication techniques for integration and production with other Thus, there exists a need for a high Q and ultra-high Q micro-resonator that can be fabricated on a larger scale in a controllable and reliable manner, for example by using known wafer processing techniques.